


What the Eyes Can’t See (Yet)

by starlight_and_seafire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week, F/M, Fluff, Force Visions, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Somewhere, sometime in the future, she’ll have a home. She’ll have a family. She will be loved and will love in return. The war will be won, and the galaxy will slow down and there will be peace.There is still a fight to be had, but for now she relaxes into her seat and closes her eyes, calmer now and more hopeful than she has been in days.For Damerey Week - Day 7: Hope and The Future





	What the Eyes Can’t See (Yet)

Her muscles ache.

She’s done back breaking labor before, worked from the break of dawn to sunset, day after day, week after week, year after endless year.

She never had a day off.

A day off could mean hunger, starvation, even death.

But now – now, most days she trains, and waits, and maybe trains some more before waiting some more.

A few times some of them have gotten off the Falcon, to run a mission or pick up some supplies. Poe seems to pick up that job more than most, ever since he brought Black Squadron back home in the days after Crait. Every once in a while, they actually set down on land, and breathed something more than recycled air.

Her muscles ache from the stillness. She’s starting to feel the walls close in, trapped inside the legendary Falcon. She just wants a little hope, some reason to believe that they’ll be able to set anchor down somewhere, have the chance to rebuild, maybe even grow.

She remembers asking, in the agony of the aftermath of Crait, how they could rebuild the Rebellion from this, from the dozen or so beaten down soldiers on board.

A warm hand laid atop her own and words of reassurance, telling her that they had everything they needed, comforted her.

But now, now that she’s on this ship, in the midst of hyperspace, day after day . . . it all just felt so bleak.

She was so tired. Tired, and worn down, and the feel of so many people in the confined space of the Falcon pressed down on her. She stared out the window towards the empty space beyond and tried to clear her mind.

One moment she was staring at the bright streak of stars outside the window, and the next a bright shimmer falls across her vision and the ship’s noise fades away only to be replaced by bright sunshine and the clamor of a busy hangar.

She’s tired, and her muscles ache, but she smiles anyway as she listens to the sounds of mechanics and technicians and pilots working together. People are wrapping up their work for the day, and she sees Finn talking with Rose, sees Poe walking over and speaking with them for a moment before sending them after the members of Black Squadron who are heading indoors. Rose and Finn grin and laugh as they join the group, and she smiles at their happiness before turning back to her work.

A moment later and a familiar voice sounds from just over her shoulder. “You look like you could use a break.” She glances over to see a pair of bright brown eyes looking back at her. He sets a canteen of water down next to her before moving to rest his hip against the work bench.

She shrugs her shoulders before reaching over to grab the canteen and taking a large gulp.

“C’mon, we’re going to play a game of Galactic Expansion. You should come play with us.”

She takes another sip from the canteen, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she’s done, before carefully closing the lid. “I don’t know . . .”

“What’s there not to know? It’s fun, and you could use a little fun, we all could! You’re one of us now, and we try to play it at least once every couple of weeks. So, let’s go!”

Rey feels herself warm a little at being called one of them. Finn’s her best friend, and Rose is getting there, but she’s always felt a little removed from the Resistance as a whole, a little different from the rest of the pilots and soldiers on base. She’s always been alone before now, and now . . . now, it’s almost overwhelming how happy she feels at being told she’s one of them, part of something good, something meaningful. She glances around for a moment, uncertainty creeping over her when she realizes one little thing. “I don’t know how to play.”

Poe smiles widely, and moves until he’s standing next to her, throws one arm around her shoulders as he starts to lead her away. “That’s okay, we’ll show you how. You can’t escape us that easily.”

The vision shifts then, becomes darker, a little grainier along the edges. She’s on a ship, but it’s not the Falcon. It’s larger, fit for an army. And an army there is, as throngs of beings swarm around her, heading for their fighters, ready to descend onto the planet below.

She walks in the opposite direction though, walks until she’s standing in an anteroom just off the Command Center. There is something almost final in the air, and she has the sense that maybe the war is nearing its end.

She tilts her head to the side. It’s not just a sense of finality. There’s hope there, too.

Before she can examine the feeling any further, a door on the other side of the room opens and she sees Poe enter. She’s surprised – but then again, not at all surprised – that he’s not in his pilot’s orange. Instead, it’s brown pants, a white shirt, and his jacket that he wears everywhere.

He strides over and wraps her in a tight embrace, tucking his face into her neck. A part of her, the part not sucked into the Force vision, is oddly detached, and she notes that the embrace doesn’t feel odd at all. Instead, there’s a comfort in how routine it feels, none of it unexpected. She’s been here before. It feels right.

“Come back to me, alright?”

She runs a hand through his hair, leaves her hand resting on the back of his neck. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I wish I could go down there with you,” he whispers against her skin.

“You’re where you need to be. You’ll be able to keep an eye on all of us,” she says, lets him pull back a bit so that he can look at her, his hands reaching up to cradle her face.

He leans in, presses a kiss to her forehead, lets his lips linger. She closes her eyes and leans into the feeling, the warmth and the safety and the security she feels around him.

She sighs and steps back, knowing that she needs to get to the hangar, board her ship, and descend to the fight. She grasps his hand as she steps away, squeezing his fingers once before letting go. “Don’t worry. I’ll be home before you know it. Just gotta kick some ass first,” she says, with more bravado then she feels, hoping to see a smile from him before he steps back into Command to lead the fight.

She’s rewarded, sees the fond smile he gives her before she turns to the door and –

Now she’s on some forest planet. She pops the canopy of her fighter, and the air is cool and fresh, and she drags in deep lungsful of it. She hops out and glances around wildly, and the first face she sees is Finn, who had just exited a ship directly across from hers. Their eyes meet, and they run towards each other, wrapping each other up in a hug that threatens to squeeze all the air out of her.

“We did it, Rey. _You_ did it,” Finn says, breathlessly, straight into her ear.

She can practically feel the excitement roll right out of him and into her. “No, Finn. _You_ did it, that was – that was amazing.”

He squeezes her harder, lets a slightly maniac laugh escape him, the pure joy of the situation overwhelming him, and she can’t help but join in. Within moments, they’re both rocked to the side as another body slams into them.

“Oh my goodness, that was amazing, so, so amazing!” Rose’s admittedly short arms wrap around them, and they loosen their grip on each other to wrap their arms around her too, all three of them pressed together and rocking back and forth in a never-ending hug.

She lets the whoops and cheers of the crowd surround her, enjoying the moment even as she knows there is something missing. She pulls back, lets Finn and Rose wrap their arms around each other and have their own moment between themselves.

She knows that there was just one person missing who would make it complete, make this moment absolutely perfect. She takes a step back and turns towards the entrance of the hangar. Her eyes are immediately pulled to a familiar body, standing still as he looks towards her. The moment their eyes meet, he breaks into a wide smile, joy overtaking his face. In the space of a breath they’re striding toward each other, then running, until he wraps her in his arms and lifts her from the ground, swinging her around until she’s breathless with laughter.

He sets her down, but still holds her close to him. “You came home,” he says, voice cracking a little as he rocks them back and forth.

“Of course, I’ll never leave you behind,” she whispers, resting her head on his shoulder, letting the noise of the celebration fade away as she focuses on the sound of his breath and the feel of his heart beating wildly beneath her hand.

“I have something to ask you. I’ve been wanting to ask for a while, but I couldn’t find the perfect moment, and maybe there will never be a perfect moment, but this feels right, you know?”

She can’t help but laugh a little as he babbles. “What’s your question, flyboy? I’m all ears,” she says. She steps back a fraction of a step, just enough that she can get a good look at his face, see the absolute depth of emotion that shines from his eyes, the way they crinkle at the corners as he smiles at her. She can’t help but reach up to run her fingers through the hair right above his ears, where the brown curls are now shot through with silver.

He’s just about to open his mouth to respond and –

Poe fades away, as does the crowds and the noise of the celebration, only to be replaced by birds hooting in the tree canopy above her, the buzzing of insects somewhere further into the depths of the forest.

She closes her eyes and turns her face up into the bright sunlight that filters through the leaves. She spreads her arms out and spins in a slow circle, lets the sun warm her skin. It’s pleasant, in a way it never was - never could be - on Jakku.

All of a sudden, a hooting noise startles her, and she glances up quickly, only to see a flash of blue disappear into the branches of a nearby tree.

She laughs, and runs along the edge of the field, hoping to get another glance of the woolamander. She doesn’t quite get another peek at it, but she’s overjoyed anyway at any chance to see the creature. She turns back towards where she had been standing, where she knows someone had been standing with her, and her eyes meet a pair of bright brown eyes and a warm smile.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have other chances to see one. We can come back out later – at dusk – tonight, if you’d like. Might see a few more then.”

She’s eager to have another opportunity to be out in the midst of all this green – all this life – with him again. Somehow, she knows she’ll have much more than just one more chance later tonight to see all of this. It feels like a beginning. But it also feels like that it might be – could be – home. She grins. “I’m holding you to that.”

The vision fades away as she’s pulled back into the present moment. She gasps at the sudden change, as the visceral feelings of love, of contentment and joy and celebration, fade away, and she’s left staring into the emptiness of hyperspace once again.

But the feelings linger still, somewhere deep inside. They might not be there now, but the vision felt so real, so true, that she hopes – maybe even knows – that she’ll have the chance to feel them again, hopefully when the events she just saw come to pass.

Somewhere, sometime in the future, she’ll have a home. She’ll have a family. She will be loved and will love in return. The war can be won, and the galaxy will slow down and there will be peace.

There is still a fight to be had, but for now she relaxes into her seat and closes her eyes, calmer now and more hopeful than she has been in days.

A moment later, her eyes pop back open as she feels a presence behind her standing at the open door of the cockpit.

She looks over her shoulder and sees Poe standing there, glancing out the window briefly before his eyes turn in her direction. He smiles at her, something soft despite the obvious tiredness that plays at his features.

He looks at her for a long moment, his gaze warm but assessing. “What are you doing here?”

She smiles, something slow and soft, like she has a secret, something she’ll only divulge with time. “I’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
